


SU Quote Prompts

by Lag4123



Series: SUUT Up [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lag4123/pseuds/Lag4123
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based off quotes from characters in Steven Universe.





	SU Quote Prompts

Rose Quartz, A Single Pale Rose: “I can’t exactly… shatter myself.”

 

Down in the bottom of the ocean, Malachite was still. Her mind was moving, shifting as her components argued.  
—————  
“Let me out!” Jasper growled, slamming her watery chains on the floor.  
“Oh, knock it off, cheeto puff,” Lapis huffed as she slumped against a wall, wings limp. She was too tired to deal with Jasper’s crap.  
“Listen, Lazuli- Fight me. If I win, you have to let me go. If you win, we stay here.” Jasper stared her down with those catlike eyes that she hated so much.  
“Ugh, I’d rather shatter myself.” Lapis closed her eyes.

“......Then do it.”

Her eyes flew back open. “What?”  
“Do it. If you’d rather shatter yourself, then do it.” Something burned in Jasper’s eyes.  
Lapis paused, then reached for her gem. She pulled out an ornate knife that she had stolen from one of Blue Diamond’s colonies long ago.  
“...Fine.”

She pulled the knife back and aimed it for her gem. She stabbed-  
and stopped.

She pulled back again, stabbed- and stopped.   
She pushed the knife towards her gem but her body wouldn’t move, it refused to let the knife tip to connect with the very centre of her being.

“I can’t.”

Jasper’s eyes widened. “You can’t?” Lapis stood up and stomped right in front of Jasper’s face, “Yeah, I can’t! You happy now?” She yelled.  
“So it’s true. No gem can do it.”

“...Do what?”  
“Shatter themselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
